Aftermath
by stophumpingmyleg
Summary: Set a few months after the events of the Fourth Shinobi War. The beginning of something new, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Rated M for lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki kicked up dust as he made his way out of the Sand Village, having just debriefed Gaara on the events that took place just a few months ago. Lady Tsunade was in the process of stepping down as hokage, allowing Kakashi to take her place. One of her last acts was sending Naruto out to explain to all the Kages just what had transpired while they were under Madara's sinister Infinite Tsukuyomi.

He fidgeted with the bandages on his right hand, recently restored thanks to Tsunade's medical expertise. The Sand Village was his last stop on his lengthly journey, and he was eager to return home to his village and his friends. While he had missed his friends dearly, it was a welcome change being just a part of the crowd, and not the savior of the world as he was known as in his home village. Still, that did not stop those from the other nations who had fought in the war from approaching him and asking him countless questions, but he was not one to complain.

His eyes scanned the skies as he entered the forest that his village called home. He was looking for Sasuke's eagle. They had met up a few occasions after Sasuke's departure from the Hidden Leaf. He had asked Naruto to keep it just between them, not wanting to hurt Sakura's feelings. Sasuke was clear to explain to Naruto that they were not "hanging out" and were strictly updating each other on new information, but Naruto had a feeling he enjoyed the company.

Now noticing the eagle perched on a tree nearby, Naruto's eyes scanned the surrounding for signs of his friend. Seeing nothing, Naruto sat down and begun building a fire and boiling water to get his instant ramen going. He figured Sasuke would show up when he wanted to. It wasn't until the water had reached a boil that a voice called from behind him.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Turning around, Naruto acknowledged his greeting with a nod of his head, preoccupied with trying to pry the lid of his cup of ramen. Sasuke sat without a word- _Just his style_ \- Naruto noted. It wasn't until Naruto had pouring the contents of the cup into the boiling water that he spoke.

"What's cookin' good lookin'."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why are you the way that you are?"

Naruto ignored the response, chuckling to himself. He knew precisely how to get under his friend's skin.

Sasuke turned to look at the fire, "I've got new leads on Kaguya. Apparently there exists a tablet somewhere in the land of lightning. One said to have been left behind by the Sage of Six Paths, that no one has been able to transcribe."

"Sounds like a job for that freaky eye of yours."

"That's what I was thinking."

Naruto took the pot off the fire, pouring the ramen into the empty bowl in front of him, "And after you find the tablet? What then?"

Sasuke looked at him, "I'm not sure, right now I need to make sure that there are no foes as mighty as Kaguya threatening the land."

Naruto stared at his ramen, impatiently waiting for it to cool down. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to the village afterwards?" He leaned in, "You know, I know someone who'd be very happy to see you again." He then gave Sasuke a look that made him shudder, and began to raise his brow very suggestively, "Someone like Sakura."

"I will come back to the village when I'm ready, and to _her_ when I come to terms with all that's happened." Sasuke leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "And what of you, captain dickless, have your eye on any girl in particular?

Naruto had a slight blush to his cheeks as his thoughts went straight to a certain pale-eyed beauty. Hinata, he had not gotten a chance to talk to her much since the war had ended. It wasn't until her confession to him during his fight with Pein that he began to see her in a romantic light. And it wasn't until her tearful speech following Neji's death that he began to feel the deep warmth in his stomach every time his thoughts went to her.

"Um, no, why?" Naruto asked defensively.

Sasuke looked over at him with a slight grin, "Are you sure it isn't that Hyuga girl?"

"What? How?! I'm not-?!" Naruto started now turning a deeper shade of red. "Why do you say that?"

Sasuke leaned in real close, looking him in the eyes, and uttered in a deathly serious tone, "My rinnengan allows me to read minds, Naruto."

Naruto gaped at him, nearly dropping his food, looking visibly shaken. Clearly alarmed, he looked back and forth a few times before leaning in and whispering, "Are you being serious?"

A smirk came to his face, "Of course not you idiot, you clearly haven't gotten any brighter since our Team 7 days."

"You're an asshole." Naruto shot back at him as he began to pack up his stuff.

"Consider it payback for your first comment, you fruitcake." His tone feigning indifference.

Naruto stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up, choosing to ignore his comment. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Sasuke say, "You should try talking to her, Naruto."

 _Easier said than done._ He thought to himself grimly. Naruto turned around and said softly, "I dunno, its been a while since she confessed to me, I'm not sure if she feels the same now as she did then."

"I'd say she does."

"How do you know?"

Sasuke stood up and gestured to his eye, "I think I already told you." Giving Naruto a slight smirk as he turned around and started walking the other way.

Naruto scoffed, "I'll see you around, send word when you have more news." Naruto gave him a wave before breaking into a jog towards the Leaf Village.

 _He isn't exactly a social butterfly, but he's right in saying I should talk to Hinata. Whether she feels the same or not, I owe it to her for all she's done for me._ Naruto began to speed up before jumping into a tree, hesitating a moment. _I'll talk to her tonight._ He smiled to himself. Remembering the times where he was still the village outcast. _I was always the odd one out, huh Hinata. Everyone treated me like dirt, but you, you were something special._

With that, he set out with new vigor toward his home, excited to see all his friends again for the first time in a while. Making use of his inhuman stamina, he jumped from tree to tree with earnest as he saw the village coming into view. _I'm coming Hinata._ He thought to himself. He jumped onto the path leading up to the village gates, slowing to a walk. _It's time._ He stepped through the gates with vigor, and thought he saw a glimpse of her raven hair standing next to Kiba when all of the sudden-

POOF

"What's up kid?"

Naruto looked up at what appeared to be a giant reddish toad. _Gamakichi?_

"Eat up now, I made my finest dish just for you. We have a lot to talk about you know!" Naruto instantly recognized it as the voice of Ma. And in front of him laid a warm and fresh bowl of insects.

 _Great, just great._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining bright, with a light breeze running across the lush green grass that covered the training grounds. In the middle of the field sat Hinata and Kiba, two of the three members of team 8, a team that distinguished themselves as honorable fighters in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Hinata looked across the grass, reflecting on how things were finally starting to get back to normal in the village. The city was fully rebuilt and the streets were steadily blooming with the life it once had back in its golden age. The destruction of the war humbled the citizens, and made them cherish this newfound peace even more. Of course, the one thing she was not so glad about going back to normal was her relationship with Naruto. She felt like she was so close to walking by his side. She had grown, trained hard, and fought tooth and nail to stand next to him. To take his hand when he and the entire Allied Shinobi Force was on its knees, and do what he did for her countless times. He had been gone for a few weeks now, but the entire village still talked of him day in and day out. She couldn't blame them, she knew from the start what he was made of. She was happy that the rest of the village was giving him the recognition he deserved. But still, the pang of sadness grew within her as the days droned on since their last moments. She was deep in thought, not noticing how her friend and teammate was looking at her intently.

 _Oh great, I finally get her to go out with me, and yet its as if she cant even here me._ Over the last year Kiba had grown attached to Hinata, and during the war he couldn't help but develop a crush on the Hyuga heiress, she was quite beautiful after all. As her friend, he knew of her affection for Naruto, but he saw Naruto's trip as an opportunity to try his hand. _Maybe if she can get him out of her mind, even for just a little while, maybe she'll notice me as more than just a comrade._ He didn't think his chances were particularly good, especially now that Naruto was the big hero he had always wanted to be. _But hey, she agreed to go on a date with me, things can't be too bad._

It was about that time that Hinata turned to look at Kiba, she was slightly taken aback by the intensity of the stare he was giving her, but she paid it no mind. _Shino sure is taking his time getting here, when Kiba asked me to accompany him to the training grounds, I assumed Shino would be waiting for us like usual._ Finally, in a confused tone, she asked "Um KIba, this is very nice, but when is Shino getting here? I must start my training soon, my father needs me back at the compound for a formal dinner tonight."

Kiba's face grew pale, "Um y-yeah he should be h-here soon." His voice shaky. _Training? Oh no, I guess I wasn't clear enough._ He now had to concentrate on finding a way to get himself out of this situation without embarrassing himself. Luckily for him, like magic, Shino stoically approached them.

"Kiba, Hinata. I didn't you guys would be-

"HEY Shino, u-um, I'm so glad you made it! We've been waiting here a while for you!" KIba shouted at him, a wide grin on his face. A poor attempt at covering his embarassment.

Shino looked confused, "I'm not sur-

"It's true Shino we have been waiting for you, we are glad to see you." Hinata interrupted in a kind tone. She did not seem to sense Kiba's distress.

Being the odd one of the group most of the time, Shino couldn't help but get a little choked up at the moment. Though his face did not bretray it, he had never felt closer as a team than at that moment. To think that they had been waiting for him, for no reason, was truly touching for him. "I appreciate the warm welcome, however, I came to tell you that we have been assigned a mission by Lady Hokage."

"A mission? All right!" It was the first mission Team 8 would undertake since the war. And Kiba couldn't help but think of the opportunities to spend time with Hinata that a mission offered. Kiba looked at Hinata as she smiled at Shino. _All right Hinata, my big chance, second attempt._ He whistled loudly. "Akamaru! We got a mission!"

The large dog bounded across the grass excitedly, coming to a stop at Kiba's side. With the fourth addition to their group, Team 8 set out towards the gates of the city.

"Shino, what is our mission?" Hinata asked softly.

"It doesn't see to be too complicated, there lies a cave near the outskirts of the Land of Fire that houses a scroll that belonged to Madara Uchiha." Shino seemed to be more concerned with the beetle on his finger than Hinata's question.

Kiba, on the other hand, was understandably concerned. "You mean that guy who took on the entire Allied Shinobi Force by himself? And we are just planning on walking right into his hideout? That doesn't seem too bright."

Shino turned his head to look at his friend, "Naruto defeated him, remember? All of his traps should have died along with him. But I agree that we should still be cautious."

Kiba frowned, yet another feat of Naruto's. He had been working on getting stronger ever since he lost to him in the Chunin exams. He tried pushing himself to his limits each day, but instead of catching up to the young hero, he had fallen embarrassingly behind. _Huh, I'd like to see him track a target that was covered in dog urine, no way he could do that._ It didn't sound as impressive as he had imagined it, and he couldn't help but feel like turning into a tailed beast and levitating were slightly cooler abilities.

Upon hearing Naruto's name, Hinata perked her head up. _I hope he returns soon, even if I'm not ready to approach him yet._ For Hinata, his presence alone was soothing. She looked towards the open gate leading the way out of the city. _I'll complete this mission, and by the time I'm back I'm sure Naruto will have come home._ Hinata thought with a smile. As she looked out the gates, she thought she say a figure approaching the city at a run. Before she could recognize the figure, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

 _A shadow clone maybe? How curious._


End file.
